marvelanimatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Magneto (Pryde of the X-Men)
| pxm = all | voice = Earl Boen | other = MAU }} :Magneto is from the Non MAU episode. Magneto is a powerful who can control magnetism and manipulate metal. Biography Magneto formed his Brotherhood to help him defeat humankind so that mutants could take over the and rule. He gathered his members and formed a base inside . At some point a small dragon made its home there, much to the annoyance of Magneto. At another point Magneto is caught by the military and put in a special cell to nullify his powers. The cell is put on a truck to move the powerful mutant. The convoy is travels through the desert carrying the captured Magneto in a special holding cell. Despite his best efforts he could not escape. The truck he is held in swerves knocking and a scientist off their feet. Apparently the convoy thought they are sinking into the ground. The White Queen used her telepathy to make the soldiers think they were sinking in quick sand and they all abandoned their vehicles. She then made a psychic spear and disrupts the power in the truck, releasing Magneto. Magneto then broke apart Chaffy's gun and threw him in a canal. Magneto set a plan into motion. He sent Blob and Pyro to the to distract the while he and Juggernaut attack the to acquire the . It worked and the X-Men departed leaving and behind. Together the two destroyed the Mansion's defenses. Kitty and Xavier watched on monitors while he explains that Magneto is the master of magnetism and Juggernaut is Xavier's step-brother. Too worried to notice, Kitty phased through Cerebro's defensive circuits allowing the two evil mutants to enter. Xavier scanned Magneto's mind and learned that he came for Cerebro's Mutant Power Circuit. Xavier handed the circuit to Kitty just as the two attackers entered. Using her powers she ran off with Magneto in hot pursuit while Juggernaut confronts his step-brother. Magneto used electrical cables to shock Kitty into dropping the circuit and phasing through the floor. He picked up the circuit and returns to Juggernaut. Inside Asteroid M Magneto told Toad to put the circuit into their computer, and then swatting away a small dragon. Toad did so then chased the small dragon away. After recovering Xavier then used his powers to find and discover what Magneto was doing. On Asteroid M Magneto had successfully installed the Mutant Power Circuit and was diverting the Scorpio Comet towards Earth. It would have killed most of the human race so that mutants can rule. Magneto watched on a monitor while blasted his way through the airlock. Magneto sent the Brotherhood after them, after swatting away the dragon. The X-Men encountered Pyro so decided to take him on. The X-Men went on without her until Toad surprised and attacked . The other X-Men continued on only to run into the Juggernaut. Colossus took him on while Cyclops and continued on. They encountered the White Queen who did battle with Cyclops. Nightcrawler went on by himself and teleported past the Blob. He found Magneto who only taunted him. He tried to destroy Nightcrawler but Kitty phased up through the floor to stop him. Magneto was further distracted when the dragon bit his ankle. Magneto accidentally broke the circuit, which meant that nothing could change the comet's course. However, Xavier told Nightcrawler to complete the circuit while Kitty pushed Magneto back onto the platform. The resulting energies pushes away the Scorpio Comet, but sent it towards Asteroid M. However, Nightcrawler had to continue completing the circuit or else the comet would head back towards Earth. Magneto then left with the Brotherhood back to Earth. Powers Magneto has control complete control over metal by manipulating magnetic forces. He can accomplish tasks such as taking a person's gun away and taking it completely apart. He can "pick up" other people and carry them around. Somehow he is also able to maintain a small atmosphere in space. He was able to amplify his power using the Mutant Power Circuit, which allowed him to alter the course of the Scorpio Comet. Background Magneto is voiced by Earl Boen. Unlike other version, it is not stated what this Magneto's real name is. Nor does he seem to have any previous connection to Xavier. External Links *Marvel.com *Wikipedia *Max Eisenhardt (Earth-8919) *Max Eisenhardt (Earth-616) Category:Mutants (Pryde of the X-Men) Category:Pryde of the X-Men Category:Villains (Pryde of the X-Men)